stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Endless Bummer
"Endless Bummer" is the 22nd episode of the first season of Stoked, and the 22nd overall. Summary Bummer has a meltdown and Emma goes on a date with Johnny. Plot The episode takes off with Bummer seriously having a meltdown, mainly because a seagull's pooping in the lobby, and he had to literally talk to him to make him go away. Bummer is also using a stress-ball to try and calm down, but he just gets madder and madder. The groms finally realize this and imagine what could happen if Bummer went into a meltdown. Afterwords, they find Bummer on his golf cart, about to blow it. The groms take out their phones to record what they think will happen, but instead record Bummer crying, because he was really losing his patience. Fin, Reef and Broseph then decide to teach him to chillax, the groms' way. Meanwhile, Lo is yet again stuck with babysitting, but luckily it's only with Erica and Brianna. But she still detests it and Bummer for sticking her with it. Her father comes by and after explaining that he told Bummer to assign her babysitting for the day, tells her that she has to pretend like she's in charge, that way it will give the illusion that she knows what she is doing. Lo starts doing it, and to her surprise, it works! At the same time, Emma is yet again falling head-over-heels for Ty, and Lo comes by and tells her to "move on already!". Lo, having just read a tabloid magazine, advises Emma that if she dates another guy, she'd forget about Ty and gives her the magazine to look at. After considering it, Emma agrees and asks Johnny out. At the resort, the rest of the groms are training Bummer how to relax in their ways, and it works. Bummer becomes a grom. Too much of a grom. He was relaxing and being disobedient so much that Mr. R fired him, but he doesn't really care since it was "cramping his style". With Lo bossing the kids around, they soon become terrified of her. They don't even bother to try and run away. Lo becomes happy and wants to keep doing it, but she soon feels guilty about acting like her dad to keep Erica and Brianna in line and she decides to let them have fun instead. At the "date", Johnny goes all out; he brings a limo, a dress for Emma and they go to the fancy restaurant at Sunset Beach. While there, Johnny tells the waiter (Snack Shack) to give them items without garlic, since Johnny learned Emma does not like garlic. But after Emma leaves to go to the bathroom, Johnny sees the tabloid magazine from earlier and is shocked to find out the truth behind the date. Back at the resort, Mr. R becomes the new boss for the groms, and is being ten times worse than Bummer was! He made them act like they were in the army (which he was in for 10 years). The groms figure that Bummer needs to get his job back, because now he moved in with them at the Staff House. So they release a flock of seagulls into the hotel, causing mass chaos. At the restaurant, Johnny becomes mad that Emma was just using him. So when Snack Shack brings the order, he tells him to take it back to the kitchen and put garlic on it to get revenge. After Snack Shack does that, Emma comes back from the bathroom and stars eating garlic-laced spaghetti. Johnny then tells Emma what he saw and what he did, only to find out Emma doesn't like garlic because she was allergic to it! She runs to the bathroom in a hurry, and Johnny feels awful. At the hotel, the birds rule. They took it over and even Mr. R couldn't do anything about it. The groms go to Bummer and tell him he's the only one could save the resort. So Bummer quickly changes into hotel uniform and tells the seagulls in seagull-speak to leave the resort. Mr. Ridgemount is so grateful he gives Bummer his job back. Back at the restaurant, Johnny is apologizing Emma for what he did but she admits that she deserved it--Emma apologizes to Johnny for using him and tells him that he's a really sweet guy and would make a great boyfriend, but admits that she herself sees him more as an "older brother." Johnny understands this and both he and Emma decide that they're just better off as friends. While Emma heads back into the bathroom with more toilet paper, Johnny heads out the door with a cute girl who asks for a ride in the limo. Meanwhile at the staff locker room, Bummer thanks the groms and puts them to work like normal (and demotes Lo to housekeeping after she let the girls do whatever they wanted). Bummer also leaves his grom shirt and stuff he had as a grom to the groms as a memory. Appearances *Emma *Lo *Fin *Reef *Broseph *Johnny *Mr. Ridgemount *Bummer *Kelly *Erica *Brianna *Ty (does not speak) *Todd Marvin (does not speak) *Mark Marvin (does not speak) *Mr. Marvin *Mrs. Marvin *Ripper (cameo) *Snack Shack *Tropical Tan Model (blonde hair) Quotes Mrs. Marvin: Ahem. If this is a surf resort, why am I waiting an hour for my surf lesson?! Bummer: A thousand apologies sir—I mean ma'am. REEF, GET DOWN TO THE BEACH! Reef: I'm on break. Bummer: NOW! Reef: Looks like Bummer wore his extra tight panties again. Fin: I know. This morning, he gave me a strike just for yawning. Bummer: Item 5: Broseph, you mixed up the Moores' and Andersons' luggage. Broseph: Not my fault, bra. They were both so big and heavy. Reef: The luggage or the people? (He, Broseph and Fin laugh as Bummer grows more stressed.) Fin: Bummer looks like he's gonna blow. Reef: Sweet! I have got to get a Bummer meltdown on video! Bummer: You people, a never-ending string of complaints, excuses and wise crafts! Is that all you have to say for yourselves?! Emma: Um, the staff washrooms are out of TP. (The rest of the groms laugh.) No, seriously, they are! (Bummer's stress ball breaks; then, he leaves, muttering angrily.) Reef: Oh man, this is gonna be so sick! Fin: How much do you think one dude can lose it? (imagines Bummer driving his golf cart at the guest then into the pool) Reef: No no, check this. (imagines Bummer chainsawing the Wipeout statue in the lobby) Broseph: No, dudes, I got it! (imagines Bummer blowing up the hotel, then riding a Wipeout costume while laughing hysterically) Broseph/Fin/Reef: Righteous. Fin: Sh! Guys, here he comes! Reef: Cameras ready! And action! (Bummer starts crying.) Hehehe—wait, this isn't funny, is it? (Broseph and Fin shake their heads.) Darn it! Fin: We're taking you from ill-tempered to chill-tempered. Bummer: What does that even mean? Broseph: Grom school is in sesh, yo. Reef: And we're your bro-fessors. Mr. Ridgemount: (over the phone to Lo) Remember, take control. Don't just set the rules, live them. (end call) Lo: (to Brianna and Erica, sternly) Now listen up, you whiny little princesses! There will be no shopping, there will be no eating, and there will be no exceptions! Are we clear?! (Brianna and Erica nod, then Lo calms down.) Okay, then. Good. Huh, looks like Daddy was right. Mr. Ridgemount: (in the distance, having seen his daughter assert her authority) Chip off the old block. Mr. Ridgemount: Baumer, have you lost your mind?! Bummer: Oh, yo, chill, Ridgie Ridgemount! It's all good in the hood! Broseph: Bummer's gone grom crazy, yo. Reef: Bail, dudes, before he takes us down with him. Mr. Ridgemount: I'm giving you two choices: out of the pool, or out of the job! (Bummer spits water on Mr. Ridgemount's shoes.) You're fired! Bummer: Whatever, dude. This gig was cramping my style, anyway. Dork-meister. Emma: (reading a magazine) "To get past your crush, find a new frog to kiss. There just might be a prince underneath." Hey Johnny, um, with Bummer all AWOL, I was thinking, do you wanna maybe, like, go on a lunch date? (Johnny freezes in shock) Johnny? Johnny: (pulls out a card and recites it quickly) "I, Johnny Front Desk Guy, promise you, Emma, the absolute, most awesome you've ever been on in your entire life!" Emma: Great, but what's with the card? Johnny: Are you kidding? I've been waiting on this since, like, forever! I got a date with Emma! Emma: Wow. He is really into lunch. Emma: Well, at least you got Bummer on our side, right? Fin: That's true. Emma: So what's the worst that could happen? Bummer: Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup duderinos? I'm movin' in. (Broseph, Emma, Reef and Fin gape.) Reef: Worst sesh ever. Fin: At least we get to surf whenever we want without the boss breathing down our necks, right? Mr. Ridgemount: Wrong. If you thought Baumer was bad, wait till you get a load of me! I spent ten years in the Army whipping maggots like you into shape. Now get into uniform and get to work! Bummer: I'm back, baby. Baumer is back! Bummer: Last item: Lo. Brianna and Erica's mother was less than impressed with your little adventure. (cut to Brianna and Erica's hotel room) Erica: Oh, my poor tummy. Brianna: My poor allowance! (back at the locker room) Bummer: So you're off kid-sitting duty. Lo: Yes! Thank you. Bummer: From now on, you're on housekeeping. That is all. (The rest of the gang laughs or smiles at Lo's misfortune.) Fin: Ever see inside a hot tub filter? Lo: Can we at least discuss this? Broseph: Pizza tacos! Fin: And Bummer's grom shirt. Wait, there's a note. "Dear groms. If you've taught me one thing about grom, it's that you slackers have way too much time on your hands, but thank you for helping me realize that stress is my life. And I wouldn't want it any other way. Enjoy these pizza tacos on me. P.S." That's weird. The rest is blank. Bummer: P.S. (gives peace sign) NOW GET TO WORK! (Broseph, Fin and Reef exit and give Bummer the peace sign.) Trivia *In Canada, this episode was originally aired instead of the listed "Slumber Party Animals" for reasons unknown. *The title refers to the 1966 documentary film The Endless Summer, which created the surf movie genre. It ended up starting a lifestyle for many surfers of the time to the present, to travel, around the world if necessary, to seek out meeting new people and ride the perfect wave. If one had the time and money to always stay in an area of the world where it was summer at the time, they could perhaps create an endless summer, a season where they could always ride the waves in different places around the world. Or the 2008 Sport Comedy National Lampoon Presents: Endless Bummer. *Even though it said that Bummer had a meltdown, what he showed was more like a breakdown, because he cried rather than freak out as the Groms had thought. *Emma has a mild food allergy to garlic; it gives her an upset stomach and causes her to suffer attacks of diarrhea. **This is similar to how Jen Masterson on 6teen has a food allergy to mushrooms. *Johnny gets over Emma, but they remain friends. *Mr. Ridgemount was in the army for ten years. **His face was also shown for the first time, but it was mostly blocked by shadow, but you could still make it out. *Lo is transferred from waitressing in the Dining Room and babysitting to Housekeeping. *When the groms are giving Bummer some clothing to try on, the last thing that is given is a green bikini bottom, similar to the one Emma was looking in Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure. *Stoked Radio: **"Tomorrow Starts Today" by Mobile **"Party People" by Winter Gloves *Mr. Ridgemount calls Bummer by that nickname for the first time when he was in the pool. *This is the final episode of the series to air in the United States. The first season still had four more episodes to air and none of the second season aired in the United States. Goofs *When Emma is in the staff house and she calls out, Fin pops up wearing her normal clothes, then it shows her in her bikini. *When Bummer tears off his shirt, revealing his work shirt, but still wearing his shorts and in the next scene Bummer his wearing his full uniform. *Near the end, Bummer leaves a present with his grom shirt, yet earlier Bummer tore it in two. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos